See You Again
by KatieBug445
Summary: Katie is a servant in the palace. She dreams about finding her prince charming, but instead meets Flynn Rider. A random one-shot. I fail at summaries, sorry.


_See You Again _

_She was working in the palace as a servant going on three years now. A very quiet and shy girl, Katie didn't have many friends in the world. But as much as she wished to be more outgoing and friendly, at the same time, she didn't mind the alone time. The quiet made it easier to lose herself in day dreams about someday having her very own knight in shining armor come and whisk her away and live happily ever after like in all of the books she'd read. But in order for that to happen, she'd need to talk to someone. And even worse, a male someone. _

_She was in the middle of cleaning one of the mirrors in the lost princesses room and took a good look at herself. She had changed a lot over the summer, her childlike features were disappearing and becoming those of a young woman. She had lost most of her baby weight, and her face was thinner, and her cheek bones were more visible than ever. Her sea blue eyes had lost some of their childish innocence, and were now sharper, and deeper than she'd noticed. Her raven black hair had gotten a lot longer, and now fell in tight ringlets at her shoulders, which she usually kept tied back in a bun to keep out of her face and interrupt her thoughts. _

_She examined the person staring back at her. She could still see her old self in there in some ways. Her shy smile was still present, as well and her one dimple, and it made her laugh. She was still there, even if she had changed, and that calmed her. She stuck out her tongue and started making silly faces in the mirror which made her laugh even more. It was easy for her to get distracted and lose sight on more important tasks. _

_She was in the middle of pulling her nose up to look like a pig when she heard it. A crash coming from the ballroom. Arming herself with the closest weapon she could find, (A mop), she took of toward the noise, praying it wouldn't be a murderer. She quickly and quietly climbed down the steps in the servants quarters, and prepared herself for the worst. Katie was making as little noises as possible and the only sound she could hear in the corridor was her own heart beating and the sound of her shoes hitting the floor. After convincing herself that she would make it out alive, she took a deep breath and closed the remaining distance between herself and the door. She quickly glanced through the key hole in the door and didn't see anything except a broken window. _

_With a shaking hand, she reached out and turned the door knob. "Hello?" she called out, trying to steady her voice and seem unafraid. There was a rush of breath and a second set of footsteps which made her jump, and grab her mop with both hands and dart around. "I-I have a weapon that I'm not scared to use!" a chuckle. Katie looked off into the far left corner of the room to see a black figure in the shadows. "Hello?" She tried again. The figure stepped forward just enough that she could just make out the basic features. He looked to be tall, short brown hair, bold nose, and some facial hair. _

"_You're going to beat me… with a mop?" he asked, taking a few more steps closer. Katie gripped her "sword" even tighter and took a defensive stance. "…I'll take that as a yes, then." The man smirked. He looked over at one of the pictures on the wall, and walked over to it. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, and saw him snatch one of the decretive vases resting on its stand and quickly shove it in a bag hanging off his shoulder. _

"_What're you doing?" She yelled wide eyed and mouth open. She took a few shaky steps forward, and raised her mop. He looked her in the eyes, and she thought she recognized him, but couldn't be 100% sure. _

"_I'm enjoying the scenery!" He smiled. Katie looked skeptical, so he continued. "By a happy accident, I fell through the window, and ended up almost being attacked my a dwarf wielding a cleaning utensil. This," he pointed to the vase, "is just a souvenir." she looked slightly confused. "You know… A memento of my time spent here." _

"_You're stealing it!" she accused. "And I'm NOT a dwarf! I'm just…. Small…." he snorted, and she shot a glare at him, so he quickly composed himself. _

"'_Stealing' is such a strong word. I prefer 'borrowing' or 'taking without asking'" he argued. Katie got a good look at his face this time, and put two and two together. _

"_I know who you are. You're that Flynn Rider character everyone's looking for. I'm calling the soldiers, or guards… Or whoever else is around." she turned around and started for the door. _

"_No, please, don't." Flynn begged. Katie felt him grab her arm and he spun her around. _

"_And why not?" she challenged, walking right up to him and looking directly in his eyes. His light brown…. Eyes….. Katie lost her train of thought for a brief second, but blinked, and tried to avoid eye contact at all costs from that point on. _

"_Because," Flynn started. "You know you don't want to." She put the end of her mop to his throat. _

"_And what makes you think that?" Katie wondered, staring him down. _

"_Well, for one, I can see it in your eyes. And the tone of your voice is a dead give away. You're dreading going to talk to them. Now, why is that?" He started to circle her like a vulture. _

"_It's none of your concern." She snapped. Rider looked slightly shocked at her tone, and Katie decided to take advantage of this. As quickly as possible, she snuck around behind him, pulled the satchel off his arm, and grabbed the vase. _

"_Whoa, now, girly. Be careful with the grab hands." He said jokingly. _

_She was not amused. Katie folded her arms and held onto the palace vase for dear life. She was about to say something, when she heard voices coming from the hall. An evil looking sneer crossed her face, and Flynn knew what she was thinking. _

"_What is it gonna take for you not to rat me out?" He asked. She glared at him. "I'm being honest, here. What do I have to do?" Katie rolled her eyes. She wouldn't be bought with bribes. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." And before she knew what happened, Flynn had broke out puppy dog eyes, and a pout. It took her off her guard for only a second, but that was enough. With a flick of the wrist, the satchel was back in his hands, right alone with the vase. _

"_HEY!" She yelled. "Give that back!" She reached for the glass decoration but it was held to far above her head to grab. _

"_Give up yet?" He smirked._

"_Nope! HELP! SOMEONE HE-" She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth, which she licked, to remove it. _

"_EW!" Flynn gasped, wiping the slobber off on her dress. "Disgusting much?" She shook her head with a grin. The voices sounded like they were getting closer, and Flynn's eyes widened in panic. "Now, I'm not usually the type to do this, but I like you, so I'll make an exception." And with that, he grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. Not a long kiss, just a quick peck on the lips. Stunned by what just happened, she didn't hear him say goodbye, or put the vase back on its stand, but got herself together in time to see him be lifted up through the broken window and wave. A smile found its way to her lips and the door opened and the King and a guard walked in. _

_She stared up through the window and gave a small wave of her own. "Goodbye, Flynn Rider." Katie whispered. And with one last glance, she left the ballroom with a dreamy look in her eyes and hope that she would some day see him again. _


End file.
